Trainer Mark
Trainer '''Mark's '''an OC by Pokémon Trainer Lion. Fanon Wiki Ideas * Trainer Mark vs Mizuki Possible Opponents * Red * Ethan * Brendan * Agumon (Taichi Yagami) Backstory '''Mark '''lived in New Bark Town in Johto until he was called to Kalos to get a Pokémon. There he met his Froakie, a Greninja currently. He eventually completed the Pokédex before obtaining a pass to go to the Battle Frontier in Johto, where he often battles. His rival, Ryuno, uses a Bulbasaur, who evolved into a Venusaur. Mark's Theme Rivals Silver Hugh Ryuno Blue Info * Age:- 13 * Born:- September 1 * Favorite Food:- Steak Mary Sue Score:- 34 Pokémon Shadow (Greninja) Moveset:- * Surf * Ice Beam * U-Turn * Extrasensory Ability:- Torrent Item:- Life Orb Nature:- Quiet Saber Dragon (Charizard) Moveset:- * Flamethrower * Dragon Dance * Dragon Claw * Slash Ability:- Blaze/Tough Claws Item:- Charizardite X Nature:- Jolly Psycho (Espeon) Moveset:- * Psychic * Calm Mind * Dazzling Gleam * Shadow Ball Ability:- Synchronize Item:- Twistedspoon Nature:- Naughty Thundrecker (Ampharos) Moveset:- * Thunderbolt * Cotton Guard * Confuse Ray * Thunder Ability:- Static Nature:- Calm Item:- Quick Claw King Shank (Nidoking) Moveset:- * Earthquake * Thrash * Poison Jab * Stone Edge Ability:- Sheer Force Item:- Life Orb Nature:- Adamant Snapper (Feraligatr) Moveset:- * Dragon Claw * Slash * Crunch * Waterfall Ability:- Sheer Force Item:- Z-Stone Nature:- Lonely Feats * Tanked several attacks from his Feraligatr * Became the Champion of all regions * Completed the National Pokédex * Defeated Red * Fought off Giratina * Deemed worthy by Arceus * Survived a battle against 500 Grunts * Survived attacks from Mega Mewtwo Y Disadvantages:- * Brash * Overconfident * Main move spams attacks Feraligatr Link A special ability where Mark enters Feraligatr's mind. The bond between the two boosts their power, letting them shatter sheer mountains. They glow in a purple aura, typing changes to Water/Dragon, and a special move called Torrential Fury is available, trapping himself in a watery vortex with the opponent. In this vortex the opponent gets stormed by far stronger attacks, and a speed/power boost's applied to Feraligatr. He turns a darker shade of blue, and one of his spikes grow back into a shark fin. He gains spikes on his tail, and grows bigger. Red stripes appear on him as well. Giratina's Call When really threatened, the deadly effect Giratina left on him before being annihilated by his Arceus' Heart gets unleashed, possessing him. In this form, Mark loses mental control in exchange for most of the power Giratina had, but will destroy anything without any hesitation. In this form, he can create temporary black holes, teleport, rip voids in time, and teleport upto three stars at once. Only issue being in this form Mark can't control his Pokémon, and is controlled by Giratina, who has a lust for destruction. Arceus' Call Using the light orb Arceus gave him, Mark can stop Giratina's all-consuming wrath to revert to normal. However, Mark HAS lost the Light ORb before, and in order to revert, Mark must unleash a blast of light that annihilates anything in range, including his Pokémon, meaning Mark has to continue in Giratina's form until the fight is over. If his Pokémon are fighting too, that is. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:LionKeybladeWielder